


Legion of Sunshine

by dametokillfor



Series: I Love Rock and Roll [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: Leonard’s kiss is warm, familiar and comforting. It feels like home, the cool ring, the way his hands settle perfectly at Ray’s sides, the way Leonard lightly nips his lips before pulling back. It’s everything Ray has been missing the long weeks he’s been away.---xIn which Leonard is a heavy metal superstar, Ray is a high profile Hollywood actor, and they're disgustingly sweet together behind closed doors.





	Legion of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Despite Ray being an actor, this isn't part of Hashtag. That is still being written though! This did however nearly become a sequel to Welcome To The Family, before deciding to tweak a few things to let it stand alone instead. Mostly it's just fluff and nonsense.

It’s dark by the time the driver pulls up to the large house. A quick look at his watch tells Ray he’s not changed it since crossing time zones. He thinks it’s about 10.30PM but he’s not certain. He’s not really thinking about the time. He’s gone straight from a night shoot to the airport, to a 19 hour flight just to spend a few hours at home before flying out to Europe for a press tour. Ray is mostly thinking about his bed, and a pair of strong arms holding him close.

He climbs out of the car, thanking his driver for taking the time to do his job - there’s a reason he’s considered the nicest actor in showbiz - and takes his cases from him.

As he climbs the three steps to the door of the house, Ray curses them, they’re far too much to handle when he’s this tired. He thinks he might just go to sleep in Roman’s extravagant cat bed, let the giant furball provide the cuddles he so desperately needs. He won’t have to climb the stupid staircase then.

He locks the door behind him, and drops his cases to the floor. A quick look to where Roman’s bed is shows the cat is spread out across it, and there’s no room for Ray’s stupid head.

“You know, I’m an actor. I could fake a sneezing fit.” Ray tells her.

She opens her eyes to look at him, then yawns and closes them again, wriggling and stretching herself further out. Furry traitor.

The staircase looks too far away, and Ray really doesn’t want to have to force his way up them. However plan b has fallen through, so he guesses he’s got no choice.

It takes him far longer than it should for a fit, 30-something man who’s currently playing a major superhero to reach the top, but he gets there. As he hits the top step, he’s passed by Roman who seems to have decided she wants to follow Papa around. He hates her, even as she rubs herself against his legs, purring happily, and even as he picks her up for a cuddle while walking to the bedroom. A truly terrible beast.

He pushes the door to the master bedroom open, and there he is. The reason he’s made this stupid trip when he could have just slept in another hotel, and saved himself the hassle. Leonard has his phone in his hand, his dark rimmed glasses perched on his nose, and hasn’t paid any attention to the fact Ray has just walked in. Roman jumps out of his arms, and bounces up onto the bed, settling in next to Leonard.

“ATOM actor, Ray Palmer wears a vintage Legion of Doom shirt from the heavy metal band’s first major tour across the US in ‘97. The shirt has been out of print for years, and was probably found in a vintage shop.” Leonard reads, then looks up to him with a cocked brow.

“Yup.” Ray agrees, looking down at the soft, grey shirt he’s wearing, “Cute vintage store called Leonard Snart’s Closet.”

“Sounds classy.”

“Not really.” Ray teases, “Kind of dirty, smells a bit weird, and y’know, I think the owner has a thing for me.”

“ _No._ ” Leonard holds a hand to his chest.

Ray smiles. He’s missed this, their banter, their goofiness. He heads across to the bed and flops back onto it, lying horizontally across the middle, head on Leonard’s legs. Leonard reaches down and strokes Ray’s thick, dark hair.

“You know that’s me, and not Roman, right?” Ray asks.

“The grease gave it away.” Leonard scratches lightly at his skull.

“I’m not even insulted, I’m too tired.”

“I’ll have to try harder.” Leonard kisses his fingers, and presses them to Ray’s head, “You gonna come up here so I can kiss you properly for the first time in a month?”

Ray groans and tries to maneuver himself round with as little movement as possible. He’s pretty sure he’s done more work twisting himself about than actually getting up and moving would have done, but’s worth it when he sees Leonard properly.

No matter how many times he sees him, he’s always blown away by how gorgeous he is, by how lucky he is to have this man in his life. There’s mischief in his pretty grey eyes, the remains of his stage persona’s make up smudged at the corner. He’s taken his glasses off, and Ray can see him better. There’s a smile on his pretty, plump mouth and Ray runs a thumb along the bottom lip, flicking the ring, before leaning in and kissing him.

Leonard’s kiss is warm, familiar and comforting. It feels like home, the cool ring, the way his hands settle perfectly at Ray’s sides, the way Leonard lightly nips his lips before pulling back. It’s everything Ray has been missing the long weeks he’s been away.

“Missed you.” Ray tells him.

“Even with all your gorgeous, bronzed Australian castmates?” Leonard teases, “And your gorgeous screen wife, that TMZ says you’re secretly hopelessly in love with?”

“Mmm,” Ray presses another kiss to his lips, “She says hi, by the way.”

“We need to have her and her girlfriend over for dinner again soon.”

“And this time we’ll get take out,” Ray agrees, “I’d rather not have our relationship go public by killing one of Hollywood’s hottest properties.”

“Does she have any allergies, Raymond?” Leonard starts, and Ray knows where this is going, “Boy, Lenny, I don’t think so. Definitely not seafood, so you can totally make your momma’s gumbo!”

Leonard’s Ray impression gets worse every single time he does it. Ray hopes they’re together so long that he gets to hear it become unintelligible, hopes to hear Leonard tease their kids in that voice, their grandkids, the other little old grumps in their retirement home. God, he’s so in love with him.

Ray rolls his eyes, “Yes, darling, that’s exactly how it happened.”

He pats Leonard’s arm and lays back against the big, soft pillows. Roman takes the opportunity to climb on top of him, and nuzzle under his chin, purring loudly and happily. Ray reaches up and scratches her ears, enjoying the thick, warm fur under his fingers.

He’s still getting used to being able to cuddle with a gorgeous warm, furry animal. He never thought he’d get the chance with his allergies, til Leonard pointed out that there were some hypoallergenic pets, and actually Siberian cats were one of the safest for people with allergies. He nearly started crying on the spot when kitten Roman came up and wrapped herself around his legs, and he could still see, and breathe. They’ve had her nearly a year, and Ray hasn’t had so much as a sniffle.

“You planning on sleeping in your clothes?” Leonard asks, “Only they _reek_ of airplane.”

“Not ‘jeans are uncomfortable to sleep in’?” Ray turns his head to look at Leonard.

“Why would that bother me?”

He groans, then reaches down and pops the button on his jeans. He grabs hold of Roman and starts wriggling his way out of his pants. It’s almost impossible, Ray should probably have just sat up to do it, but he’s committed to his laziness now.

The jeans are stuck at his ankles, and yeah that’ll do. He’s slept in more uncomfortable spots before. He sighs happily. After a moment, Leonard rolls his eyes and sits up, tugging the jeans off his feet with a soft mutter of _idiot_.

“Thank you, Lenny.”

Once upon a time, he and Leonard would have been tearing one another’s clothes off the second he got in, whether they were exhausted or not. He doesn’t miss it though, he likes this warm domesticity they’ve settled into. Ray will get himself a good few hours of sleep, and before he leaves in the morning, Leonard will make sure Ray knows just how much he was missed.

“You gonna get the chance to come visit me on this press tour?” Ray asks, “I still need to show you Paris.”

“Well, we are in the middle of recording the album. I’ve suggested taking a few days off to let my voice rest.” Leonard tells him, “Damien vetoed it.”

“So you’re doing it anyway?”

“Obviously.”

Ray smiles. He probably shouldn’t encourage Leonard’s attitude to his bandmates, but they’re all assholes (except Mick, he likes Mick). They called him _too nice_ when they first met him, made jokes about how Leonard was only going to sing romantic ballads, and change their name of the _Legion of Sunshine_. He’s glad to be the reason they’re put out for a few days, see how nice he is now.

Ray doesn’t realise his eyes have closed til he opens them at Leonard’s voice, “What film is this one again?”

Leonard has put his phone down, and laid out beside Ray, absently petting a snoring Roman. Leonard is gazing fondly at the cat, and Ray loves how soft and sweet he looks in these moments.

“Hm?”

“The press tour, the premieres, which one is it?” Leonard asks, turning his attention to Ray.

“Thank you for following my career so closely, darling.” Ray teases, “Um, the retired vigilante dating service comedy? The one I’m in for about ten minutes.”

“You got a date for the premiere hired yet?”

“You make it sound so sleazy.”

“Your agent hires a model so she can get exposure, and nobody guesses you’ve been dating a guy for three years.” Leonard points out, “It’s a little sleazy.”

Ray loves that Leonard isn’t saying it with an ounce of bitterness. They both knew what they were getting into, what the world still thought of people like that, how their businesses work.

It’s isn’t like they have fought over it. They’ve both wanted to just come screaming out of the closet. Ray wanted nothing more than to thank Leonard in his Golden Globe speech and parade him down the carpet. Leonard has wanted to sing his band's rare love songs with the correct pronouns, he’s wanted to see Ray screaming for him from the side of the stage, wants to thank ‘Ray Palmer, love of my life’ in his liner notes instead of just RP alongside all his family members. Their life together is so normal for them, it’s easy to forget it isn’t necessarily for everyone else.

“It’s a little sleazy.” Ray agrees, begrudgingly, “Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’d be rude to turn up to a movie about a dating service solo, wouldn’t it?” Leonard points out, “I could probably swing by and insult it a bit.”

Ray just blinks at him for a long moment, “Really?”

Leonard pushes himself up on his elbow, “You gotta sell the thing somehow, it sounds terrible. Dating service for retired vigilantes? Yeesh.”

“It made me laugh.” Ray mumbles, “This wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact it would really piss Damien off?”

“I’m not saying there wouldn’t be some perks to it.” Leonard says, “Like meeting Idris Elba at the Oscars next year.”

“I apologised for that.” Ray reminds him. He even sniffed the man’s neck to ensure he could tell Leonard just what he smelled like as an apology. (“ _Heaven._ ”)

“Words aren’t a threesome, Raymond.”

“You think we should go public?” Ray moves the subject back from their favourite fight.

Leonard sighs, “I _think_ I’m getting tired of only ever seeing you through social media, and rumours about your girlfriends. I think I’m getting tired of having to sneak across countries to see you for a few days. I think I’m tired of being stuck sitting at home when you’re at awards ceremonies, industry parties or premieres in the same city as me.”

Ray pulls a hand out of the duvet - and when did he get covered up? - and rests it over Leonard’s on Roman’s back.

“I also think I’m tired of keeping photos of you sleeping with our cats paw in your mouth to myself.” Leonard says, trying to lighten the mood.

“Again?” Ray looks down at Roman, who just flicks her tail and continues to snore. Can cats fake snore? He’s going to be Googling that later.

“It doesn’t have to be this movie,” Leonard moves things back to the original point, “Or even something that dramatic, just…”

Ray cuts him off by leaning over and kissing him. He could hear how uncomfortable the words were making Leonard. Neither of them are good at emotions, not really. Ray shows too many, Leonard too few. This doesn’t feel like something Ray needs to make Leonard say, not when they’re both on the same page.

“I’ll talk to Stein about it tomorrow.” Ray tells him.

Leonard smiles, and shimmies himself closer to Ray in the bed. He kisses him one last time, before lying back on the pillows, “Love you.”

“I love you.” Ray replies, before kissing the slightly squashed Roman on the furry head, “I love you too, Lady Fuzzypants.”

Roman chirrups in reply, confirming Ray’s beliefs that cats can totally fake sleep. He watches as Leonard kisses her head too, and smiles at it being the last thing he sees before he closes his eyes.

“Hey, you know what we could do?” Ray asks, a few long moments later.

“Raymond, I’m not coming out via sex tape.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come squeal with me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com)!


End file.
